Just Good Friends
by GeniusMadness
Summary: The first four times Thor visited Earth it was for Jane, the fifth time it was for Darcy - Full list of pairings and warnings inside!


**Title:** Just Good Friends  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Thor (2011 Film)  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Thor/Jane, slight Darcy/Fandral with eventual Thor/Darcy, mentions of Loki/Sif and possibly one more (slash) Avengers couple **Rating****:** PG-13/T **Warnings: **Fluff, but not overdone  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The first four times Thor visited Earth it was for Jane, the fifth time it was for Darcy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own NOTHING! The characters belong to creative people, companies, (etc) that are not me and I make no money from this venture - trust me. Plus: All mistakes are my own and I take full responsibility for them.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is my first Thor fanfic so I'd appreciate to know what you think of it! I'm a fan of Marvel (movies and comics) but you don't need to be familiar with the comics to (hopefully) enjoy this story. Also, I am sorry for my year + hiatus from writing. If you are reading my other stories I will update them very soon!

- Darcy's POV -

* * *

><p>The first time Thor came to Earth, he didn't plan it. When I first met Thor I tasered him and I can't say I regret it. Which yes, apparently my purse doesn't carry the normal female essentials. But I figure if you don't have a taser, brass knuckles, pepper spray, and an iPod on you at all times then you're not really prepared. If you can, a Kindle or some other e-reader is a definite plus.<p>

But as I was saying, I tasered Thor and I guess that's a 'my bad'? He was in the middle of nowhere acting all crazy. Sexy, but crazy…so I still say I was in the right.

Anyway, that was how we met. How he left was kissing Jane goodbye and vowing to return.

He didn't. But Jane and I both knew that it wasn't by choice. I knew that he would return to Jane if he could. Jane insisted that Thor wanted to return to see all of us. I wasn't convinced. I think Thor was in love with Jane, I guess you could say he was friends with Erik, but me? We were acquaintances at best. At worst, I was the woman who tasered him. At least I didn't hit him twice with my car though.

* * *

><p>Jane researched for a way to open a portal to Asgard. Technically I guess I helped, but it was mostly Jane. Erik helped at the beginning but then one day I caught him studying a glowing cube-shaped device. When I asked him about it he became really defensive and slowly over the next few weeks all of his time was spent on "his private research for S.H.I.E.L.D."<p>

Whatever, I always thought he was weird. Now he just studies a glowing cube and talks to himself. I thought Jane would be affected by Erik spending less and less time at our facility but she was busy with her research. I was mostly busy catching up and completing my online courses so I could graduate on time. In between I might have spent a little time on Facebook and creating some new playlists, but mostly I was studying.

Jane also added on private quarters to the facility, four small bedrooms in total. All thanks to the apology money from S.H.I.E.L.D for borrowing all of our stuff last time. A separate room each for her, Erik, me and then a guest room "just in case" we needed it. Erik never used his, so after a very short amount of time we had two guest rooms. There was also a full bathroom at the end of the hallway. It seemed a bit over excessive but really it was great when it was all finished. Because Jane didn't have to stay in that crappy trailer home and I didn't need to motel hop around the area with my things anymore.

Right, anyway…and more importantly, Jane actually did discover another wormhole that would allow Thor to visit us on Earth. I have a feeling it was a lot more complicated than that but Jane simplified things for me.

So the second time Thor visited Earth it was almost a year later. Jane and I found ourselves near the same spot as before, but this time we were expecting our visitor.

"Jane!" Thor exclaimed immediately upon arrival before he lifted her off the ground effortlessly to kiss her. Very passionately I must add. I awkwardly shifted in place and suddenly found the sand by my feet very interesting. Jane was all giggles and blushes as he set her down.

I felt like I shouldn't even be there with them in that moment but I announced my presence with a "Hey what's up? How's Asgard?"

Thor flashed me a warm smile and approached me, "Ah Darcy, you haven't changed!"

"That would imply a need to change?" I teased.

He laughed heartily, "No never!" before he grabbed my hand gently and kissed it. "It is good to see you again."

On the ride back I was tempted to yell "Shot gun!" and jump in next to the driver seat and force Thor to squeeze into the back of the truck. I restrained myself even though it made a funny mental picture because I could tell Jane wanted to talk with Thor and catch up on everything that had happened between them during Thor's absence. Jane's driving skills are not good. I'm not even going to put that lightly. So I imagined her craning her head back to chat with Thor to look at him while she was talking. In the mean time her eyes wouldn't be on the road and we'd drive off into a ditch and die. This would be such an anticlimactic death, especially considering everything that had happened before. So I just slipped into the back quietly while I tried to decide if I should play "Paint It Black" or "Start Me Up" from The Rolling Stones on my iPod.

* * *

><p>That visit Thor and Jane had sex. Lots of it. Everywhere. It was like a marathon. If there was a Sex Olympics they would have won the gold medal. I think the only time the guest rooms have been used so far at this point was for Thor and Jane to have new places to have sex.<p>

At one point Jane came out in nothing but her underwear, rummaged through the refrigerator pulling out a can of whipped cream and some strawberries, before throwing me a wink and hurrying back to their room. Disturbing is an understatement. I tried to hide in my own room and watch the "Twilight Zone" marathon that was on TV but Rod Steling's awesome narration kept getting interrupted with punctured moans and groans.

I spent a lot of that summer outside. It sucked. I hate the outdoors with its heat and bugs. There is also nothing to do in New Mexico. I hate this horrible state. I also think I gained like ten pounds that summer because most of my time was spent at the movie theater or at the new local diner drinking milkshakes. They have this peanut butter and jelly milkshake, it's divine. I would go so far as calling it divine. Reading comics and drinking milkshakes may sound like an awesome way to spend one's summer but not while you're trying to avoid your co-worker and her sex crazed Thunder God boyfriend.

Woe my first world problems.

On the last week of Thor's visit before he had to go back to Asgard, Jane received a call from Erik. I wasn't told much but apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. needed Jane and she'd be gone for the weekend.

"Can you watch Thor, Darcy? I have to go. It is very important."

"I kind of think Thor can take care of himself," I responded over my laptop, "What's going to happen to him? If he gets into a fight I think he can handle it."

She leaned over and shut my laptop, "Hey what the –"

"I'm serious! Watch him. Please Darcy, for me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure, fine. I'll babysit Thor."

"Thank you, Darcy!" she shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted out the door.

"Whatever." I said to no one in particular while I took off my glasses and rubbed my temples.

* * *

><p>I had no idea what to do with Thor. For one thing, I kind of avoided Jane and Thor the entire summer and only exchanged about a few sentences with Thor during his entire stay. But mainly because I couldn't think of any activities we could do together. What were his interests even? I had no idea.<p>

Thor was eating Frosted Flakes from a huge mixer bowl and looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"I don't know? Nothing," he shrugged.

"Great. Awesome," I replied dryly.

"So…"

"So?"

"What are we doing today?"

"No idea big guy, what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged again and continued to eat his cereal. A few minutes of silence later though he said, "Jane mentioned a festival happening nearby."

"Huh?" I closed my Facebook window where I was browsing my pictures, looking at the one I took of Thor after we picked him up from the hospital and took him to the old diner. He was sporting that super silly smile on his face and I couldn't help but still silently laugh. I searched Google to see what the hell he was talking about.

"Are you talking about the traveling carnival?"

"Yes! That is what Jane called it."

"Thor, no way are we going. It's ridiculous and for kids. You wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

I glanced at Thor washing the dishes in the sink and he was looking at me with a quizzical and slightly heartbroken gaze. It was pretty funny but I also felt kind of bad about it.

"Thor I went to these types of things as a kid. There are lame rides and games that you can never win just…no."

Thor pulled up a chair next to me and I swear, he gave me pitiful puppy dog eyes, "I like games and festivities though."

I imagined driving over to the next town in my nineteen year old car for the carnival, buying cotton candy and skipping hand in hand with Thor.

Ridiculous, we weren't going. No way.

* * *

><p>We went.<p>

Damn those eyes! I was eventually powerless against them.

Fortunately my car got us to our destination a half an hour later with no major problems. We had just purchased our tickets and entered the gates when Thor asked, "What is that?"

I followed where his finger was pointed and said, "That's a Ferris Wheel and a ride we won't be going on."

"Come on Darcy! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"On the ground, where it should be and not up so freaking high –"

But my protests were in vain as Thor dragged me onto the fluorescent Ferris wheel in no time at all. Oh God, I hate everything. I clutched onto the safety bar and just tried not to look around as we were lifted higher off the ground.

"Darcy! Look at this view!"

"No thanks, I'm good."

Then Thor started to rock the passenger car having a grand time and I started to outright panic. I don't have many phobias but heights are definitively one of them. Or to be more precise, falling from great heights and plummeting to my demise.

"Darcy? What is the matter?" Thor tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I was still in fear mode and just stiffened and said in clipped tones, "Don't touch me. I hate heights!"

Thor looked around and gave his judgment on the matter, "We're not that high up!"

I turned to glare at him, "We're high enough and _you _shaking the car? Not helping this situation at all!"

He stopped and once the after effects of rocking the car stopped I breathed out and said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just hate heights."

"Yes I got that now," he chuckled but then his face softened and he added, "I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you but there is nothing to be afraid of! Come here…"

He wrapped his strong arm around me and pulled me close to his side. I shut my eyes closed. We were at the point where we were at the very top and center of the Ferris wheel and they had stopped the ride to let some people on and off the passenger car.

"Open your eyes. It is alright! Look at all the lights, Darcy."

I opened up one of my eyes to peek at the carnival lights and the full sight that was before me. I had to reluctantly admit it was kind of beautiful at this time of night. Thor started to rub my back in comforting circles, "See? It is lovely. Isn't it Darcy? There is nothing to fear. I would not let any harm befall you."

I still wasn't very happy being up so high but it wasn't so terrifying to me anymore. Thor's presence was very comforting. Usually my old friends just teased me or at the very least rolled their eyes in disbelief at me. It's been a long time since I had a true friend or any friend worth actually having. Jane was my friend of course. But her research, it always came first. Not that I'm judging her for that. It was just the way of things.

* * *

><p>That stupid Ferris Wheel was apparently the much needed icebreaker for our relationship. Because then we started to enjoy each other's company and ourselves. Surprisingly we both enjoyed the same kind of humor. While riding the Bumper Cars we teamed up and I would accelerate to rear end the other drivers' cars while Thor would come in and surprise side swipe them into the wall or another bumper car. I think we made some small kids cry. It was pretty sweet. Thor and I were laughing like mad as we drove by and gave each other high-fives.<p>

Later we went crazy on the Tilt-A-Whirl and he even convinced me to go on the Zipper with him three times. Thor also didn't have a problem going on the Carousel or Fun Slide with me. Even though he was a bit big for the Merry-Go-Round horse and the Fun Slide mat was definitely not large enough to fit him and myself, we made it work. Thor was a big muscular, extremely good looking guy that didn't care how he was perceived or whether he would look silly or stupid doing something. He was obviously from another planet. Even if I didn't know that for a fact, I would have suspected.

I also discovered those "unbeatable games" are indeed beatable when you have Thor playing with or for you. Thor annihilated the Hammer game, almost breaking the bell at the top a few times. Laughing, Thor flexed his arm and I kissed it and fanned myself with an over exaggerated dramatic air.

"You're just so strong, my hero!"

Thor could tell I was sort of joking and playing along but he seemed to enjoy the attention none the less. The person running the game exclaimed, "Well Lord Almighty! I've never…how did you get so strong?"

Thor just replied, "The game is more a test of accuracy then strength. People will put all their might into the swing of the hammer, which lessens the accuracy. You just need to hit the target dead center. It is really fairly simple."

The carnie just scoffed and seemed to ignore the comment, "So what stuffed animal does your girlfriend want for your prize?"

He seemed to ignore the "girlfriend" remark because he just grinned and pointed to one of the extra large toys at the top of the prize display. The prizes that you always hope to win but never get. The man grabbed a step stool up to grab a large stuffed unicorn with rainbow hair and yanked it down thrusting it at me with a mumbled cranky, "Enjoy."

I gave the stuffed unicorn a huge hug and exclaimed quite loudly, "Oh wow! This is incredible! How did you know I'd want this?"

"Just a guess," he smirked.

"Oh this unicorn is fluffy! " I stuck my whole face in it, "Seriously this thing is so…here just feel it!"

Thor petting a stuffed rainbow unicorn is something I will never forget.

"It is rather soft."

"I know, right? Good choice! Bonus points for you."

"I try."

The rest of the night consisted of Thor and me just walking around talking and taking in the sight, sounds, and smells. We did stop to eat some funnel cake, which caused Thor to have a coughing fit because the powered sugar got stuck in his throat. Our last stop of the night was at a photo booth stationed by the exit.

As soon as I closed the curtain to the photo booth the kiosk started playing Def Leppard's "Photograph" and Thor jumped a little and looked around trying to find the source of the music. I pointed to the speaker in the corner.

"Original."

"What is?"

"The song choice, 'photograph' and we're in a photo booth. Get it!" I gave him a joking half-hearted nudge.

He laughed but still seemed confused with the situation. I tried to explain the point of a photo booth.

"You put your money in here," I dispensed some quarters, "and then you pose for some pictures. " I pointed at the screen, "this shows we will get three photos. Typically you strike a normal pose, then a silly one and finish it off with a cute friendly one."

So for the first one we just sat shoulder to shoulder and smiled at the camera while I held the stuffed unicorn. The second one Thor stuck out his tongue and cocked his head to the side while throwing his arms up in the air acting like an insane person. Trying to suppress my laughter I put the stuffed unicorn down on the floor and leaned over trying to act all fake gangsta-like by throwing up a side-ways peace sign and tilted my head back like 'Yeah, what? I know I'm a bad ass.'

In the last picture we leaned back in the booth in a fit of laughter and I smacked his chest in a 'you are so hilarious' gesture. Getting ready to pose for the next photo out of nowhere Thor just leans over, tilts my head back and kisses me right smack on the lips.

The flash for the next photo seemed to snap me out of my shocked trance because then I pulled away and asked, "What the hell are you doing? You can't do that!"

"What? Why?"

Thor's honest confusion just set me off even more, "Because! You're with Jane and we're just friends! Just friends, do you understand?"

"You can't kiss your good friends?"

"Uh no, not like that you can't! Maybe a kiss on the forehead or cheek but even then…I don't know, friends just don't kiss each other."

"You're upset with me. You're angry."

Thor seemed really distressed about this. I just shook my head before looking at him and replying, "No I'm not upset with you. Okay? You just can't do that anymore."

"Forgive me. It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable. But I kiss Jane to show affection, how is that different?"

"Because you are romantically involved with Jane and we're just friends."

He seemed to be processing what I was saying and then asked, "You can hug friends? Correct?"

I let out a small relieved chuckle, "Yeah hugs are fine," and to prove it I pulled him in for a hug, "See? This is okay."

Before long though I was digging myself deeper into his muscled chest, Thor was very warm. He also smelled like fried food and faintly of sweat but it wasn't a bad smell. I realized I was taking this beyond a friendly hug and I didn't want to confuse Thor any further so I pulled away casually and grabbed the picture strip that had printed out of the slot.

It was on old black and white film and the last one featured Thor kissing me while my eyes were comically huge with surprise. I didn't look at the other two above it before stuffing the photos in my jean pocket and saying, "Well it's late. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The ride back wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. We buckled up the stuffed rainbow unicorn in the backseat and then we drove home talking about our day. Thor made fun of me for slapping the costumed zombie in the Haunted House attraction.<p>

"Look, I do feel bad for slapping the guy for essentially doing his job. But he came out of nowhere and touched me! I don't even know if they're allowed to do that. Anyway, it was just an automatic reaction. He should have ducked out of the way or something."

"I thought it was hilarious!" Thor's laughter boomed throughout the car.

"You good sir, are a horrible person for laughing at that."

"Says the person who did the slapping and shouted 'that's what you get you undead freak!'" he retorted.

Sigh. "Touché."

* * *

><p>That next morning Jane called to check up on us. Thor spent some time talking on the phone with her. He was only wearing sweatpants. It was a little distracting. I felt him tap my shoulder before passing the phone over to me.<p>

"Jane wants to talk with you."

I took the phone from his hand and said, "Hey Jane! How is your super secretive important research going?"

Jane chucked, "It is going alright. Though I wish I was back with the two of you! Thor told me about how much fun you both had yesterday and all that you did together. Listen Darcy, I've got to say something…"

I had a brief moment of panic where I wondered if Thor told Jane _everything _about our day, including the kiss that wasn't a kiss that you shared between friends before Jane continued with, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the three of us didn't spend time together this summer like we should have. Time just passed by so quickly and I was selfish spending all my time with Thor and not really sharing him. But when I get back we can all hang out okay?"

I took it all in before replying, "Jane you weren't selfish. Thor is your boyfriend. It's only natural that you would want to spend all of your time together. You don't have to be sorry."

I felt really guilty for feeling any kind of animosity towards Jane or Thor. Jane was my friend. So was Thor. I was upset for being excluded, which I didn't fully realize until this moment but I wasn't being fair. I mean, we were all being kind of stupid. But that didn't matter anymore.

"Darcy you are awesome. I'll be back in a couple days okay?"

"Okay sounds good. I just have to think of something else to do today. I'm running out of ideas already."

"Well…I've been meaning to take Thor horseback riding. He loves horses. There is a ranch not that far from the facility apparently."

"If you've been meaning to take him we can wait until you get back. It's not that big of a deal and I don't want to take your idea. I can come up with something."

"Darcy don't be silly, just take him. You can both bond a little more."

I shifted a little bit on the couch and replied, "Okay then, yeah. We'll go. It sounds uhh interesting."

"You sound nervous. You've ridden a horse before haven't you?"

"Not since I was seven but it is not like you can forget how to do it. I'll be fine."

"Listen Darcy, they're calling me. I've got to go. But have fun and send Thor my love!"

Jane hung up before I could reply. Thor entered the room again, still just wearing his sweatpants.

"I made French toast!" he said triumphantly.

I had a feeling I was in over my head.

* * *

><p>TBC! Reviews feed my hungry muse and let me know what you like or dislike! I know ThorDarcy is a rare pair…but that's why I'm writing it :)


End file.
